MHFU: Felyne Comrade
As of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, you can hire a Felyne Comrade (or "Felyne Fighter") that will aid you in a quest. While a total of 13 Felyne Comrades can be hired at once, only three Felynes can be listed as "active". Active Felyne Comrades participate in training, which you can set on the Comrade Board. Although you may have up to three active Felyne Comrades, only one can come with you on a mission at a time. In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, your Felyne Comrade cannot come with you in Online Gathering Hall Missions, during Treasure Hunts or when you fight large monsters like Lao Shan Lung or Shen Gaoren. However, they are available for offline Gathering Hall missions. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, they can be used to battle extremely large creatures. You can bring them when fighting the Jhen Mohran, for example. Not only this, but Monster Hunter Portable 3rd allows for up to two Felyne Comrades to come on quests with you to better simulate multiplayer play. Hiring a Felyne Comrade You may hire a Felyne Comrade from the same Old Lady you would hire your Felyne Chefs from. Sometimes she sells Comrades, sometimes she sells Chefs. When looking at a Comrade for hire, you will see a chart with the list of the Comrade's stats, which follows the format listed below: *First Leader: The Felyne Comrade's owner. *Comrade LV: How high the Felyne's level is. The level limit is 20, but attack and defense can still be increased through development. *Attack: How strong the Comrade's attacks are. *Defense: How high the defense of the Felyne is. *Fondness: How fond the Comrade is of you. This will affect behavior on quests. For example, if you have the Snowman effect, the Comrade can potentially attack you, which negates the Snowman effect. *Coloration: What type/color of Felyne it is. The effects of a Felyne's coloration are only visual. *Temperament: What kind of personality has (how it acts in the middle of battle; fearless, cautious, etc.). *Slash/Strike: Whether the Comrade uses Slash or Impact attacks. Impact has the K.O. effect, stunning monsters if hit on the head enough. Slash can sever tails. *Attack Pref: How the Felyne fights and what it uses during battle (Weapon, Bombs, both or doesn't attack at all). The Comrade Board The Comrade board is located in the kitchen. It is located by your active Felyne Comrades. You can only have 3 Felyne Comrades active at a time, the others cannot be seen, and they cannot develop while not active. These are the board's options: *Growth: Have your Cats undergo training that raises their stats. *Comrade Skills: Give your Felynes special skills with the points they have gained (up to 3 skills per Felyne). *Active/Reserve: Switch your active Feylnes, and which one is your Comrade. *Armor: Choose the armor your Felynes wear (only for visual effects). Possible types of armor are Mafumofu, Acorn Mail and a downloadable Felyne Samurai set. This armor makes your Comrade's weapon change into a Katana if they are Slash type, or a wooden hammer if they are Impact. Attack power does not effect the weapon's visual image. *Change/Dismiss: Turn your Fighter into a Felyne chef, or dismiss a fighter *Comrade Transfer: Exchange Comrades with your friends. Growth In this option you can choose what type of training your cat does while you are out on missions. These will slowly raise your Comrades's stats. Whenever you level up one skill through development, the opposite skill loses one point. For example, if you gain 1 attack power point, you lose 1 defence point. Once your Felyne Fighter becomes level 20, the highest Felyne level, it can continue to gain attack, defence, and skill points, but at a slower rate. *Hand To Hand: Increases the Comrade's experience value. *Dumbbells: Increases Attack. *Situps: Increases Defense. *Forms: Increases Defense and Attack at the same time slowly. *Meditation: Increases the Comrade's points (used to acquire Skills). *Rest: The Comrade takes a break, slowly raising its Loyalty. Weapon Upgrade As your Felyne Comrade levels up and its attack power becomes stronger, its weapon will change visually. See the chart below: Points and Skills As your Felyne Comrade fights alongside you, it gains points. These points can be used to give your Comrade "Skills" which will aid you/them in the midst of battle. However, a Comrade can only have a maximum of 3 skills at once. You can have a Comrade unlearn skills in order to free up a slot to learn a new skill. Unlearning a skill gives a half refund of the total point cost. During Battle Aid *During battle, your Comrade can distract the monster, possibly saving your life so many hunters find it easier to fight with a comrade. *If your Comrade has the ability to use Bombs, these Bombs can double as a Sonic Bomb, good for fighting monsters such as Yian Kut Ku, Plesioth, or other monsters sensitive to loud noises. *If you are covering your ears from a monster's roar, and your Comrade was not affected, they can run up to the hunter and strike them to negate the roar; this is the same for the Sleep Ailment, when you are dazed, or when you are frozen by a Giadrome, Kushala Daora, or Blangonga. A higher Fondness rating results in this behavior occurring more often. *If your Comrade has the proper skills, they can deploy Shock Traps to stun a monster for attack or capture. Gathering *Your Comrade can gather from Gathering Points, resulting in extra items or materials. You collect these items at an additional reward screen for the Comrade, which appears after the hunter's reward screen. *Your Comrade cannot carve, but if it knows the "Rob 'Em Blind" skill, it may occasionally steal an item from the monster when it attacks, which uses the same percentage system as carving. Fighting Style Comrades have many different styles of fighting during battle: *Bombs Only: Comrade will never directly attack and only use Bombs. *Weapon Only: Comrade will never use bombs and only attack directly. *Mainly Bombs: Comrade will mostly use bombs and occasionally use his weapon. *Mainly Weapon: Comrade will mostly use his weapons and occasionally use Bombs. *Balanced: Comrade will use Bombs and his weapon equally. *Doesn't Attack: Comrade never attacks (They will still attack you to shake off KO, sleep, etc.) Temperaments Category:Lynians Category:Comrades